thedeepfandomcom-20200215-history
Fontaine Nekton
Fontaine Nekton is the eldest child of the Nekton Family. She is 15 years old and 149 cm (4’10”) tall. Following in the footsteps of her mother and father, Fontaine is already a fantastic Aquanaut. A naturally gifted navigator, she is an invaluable member of the team as much for her skills as her outlook. Like her mother, and completely opposite to her brother, Fontaine analyses situations before diving in. Amidst all the excitement and enthusiasm, sometimes her more considerate nature makes her the only sane voice on board the Aronaxx. In the animated series, she has an unwanted love-interest; the sea pirate Smiling Finn. Fontaine Nekton is voiced by Ashleigh Ball in the animated series. Appearance Fontaine is a slender, tall teenager. She has light brown skin and dark green eyes. Her hair is brown which turns to pink for her bangs. She has a light sprinkle of freckles on her face and tan lips. Her eyes are dark-rimmed, and she wears a dark blue wetsuit, like the rest of her family, and has her signature color, green, as the second color for the suit. In the graphic novels, her fingernails are painted black, however, in the television series they are purple. She wears slip on green and blue shoes. As with the rest of the family, she wears her communicator on her wrist. Personality Fontaine is always a skeptic in most situations believing there to always be a rational explanation. Relationships Fontaine has a hard time getting along with her brother Ant because of his supernatural theories but when the going gets tough they do work well together in paralyzing situations. Fontaine's love interest Finn makes her embarrassed in front of others (especially Ant) despite her lack of trust for Finn she does understand he sometimes doesn't want to be a pirate at all. Fontaine's relationship with her mother is very strong. Fontaine has gotten most of her personality from her mother like her stubbornness. They both have a passion to learn about the sea and go on adventures. Fontaine's relationship with her father is not as strong as her mother, but it's strong. They are both incredibly smart and have a vast knowledge of the underwater world. Fontaine's relationship with Jeffery isn't very good. She doesn't like the fish, but she is thankful for all the times that he saved her, even though Ant stole her skateboard wheels for the Jeffery Knight. The Deep: Offical Handbook Fontaine's Description: Fontaine is Ant's older, and she would say wiser, sister. She is a clued-up, smart teenager who sometimes despairs of her maverick little bro. Ant and Fontaine are like chalk and chowder. Even though the siblings bicker and bait each other all day long, underneath all that rivalry Fontaine and Ant share an unbreakable bond. As Fontaine would say, you can't live in someone's pocket 24/7 without them getting under your skin just a little bit... A true Nekton. Fontaine is passionate about the survival of the ocean. She is a strong swimmer and a gifted navigator. She is also Kaiko's natural apprentice, soaking up knowledge like a sponge. Fontaine analyses situations before diving in. She takes action in her own time and on her terms, and more often than not her shrewd thinking has saved the Aronnax from deep-sea doom. (Section 1 - Play It Cool) When she needs to escape, Fontaine puts on her headphones and gets lost in music. She plays a range of instruments, but loves rocking out on her guitar best of all. (Section 2 - Amazing Gazing) The sights of the deep bring out Fontaine's sense of wonder. Who could watch a whale migration, peep inside a sea cave or explore a rainbow coral field without getting excited? Gallery Fontaine Nekton Gallery ' Quotes 'Fontaine Nekton Quotes Trivia * It is revealed that Fontaine can play many instruments, with her favorite being the guitar * In the promos for the show, it is said that Fontaine has many "land-friends" and that she loves to get away from her family hang out with them * Jess Gorman is her best friend * She has worn the Nekton family symbol with pride since she can remember * Her cropped wetsuit is flexible and enables a super quick wet-to-dry transition * Her Table Phone is state of the art and was designed by Professor Fiction * Her amphibious shoes have a protective sole for safe seabed exploration and are cushioned for sprinting on deck * She is Lemurian royalty * In Off Line, it is revealed that she snores in her sleep References Category:Nekton Family Category:Females Category:Characters